Konoha's Most Unpredictable ANBU
by Tsuukiyomi
Summary: What do you do if everyone wants Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto? In a bad way, in a ROOT way and in the merciless weapon way? Why send him to the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, of course! With Kakashi as Inu, and Itachi as, well Itachi!- Naruto's going to be JUST fine! No pairings, but Shounen Ai with a one sided ItaNaru and a one sided KakaNaru. Non massacre and an oblivious Naruto!
1. Meeting The Rookies

**HI! Tsuukiyomi here with my first fic! And an ANBU one at that! I know I'm not gonna let this one go, due to all the ANBU fics to be old, and all those HP crossovers which I despise... SO! Anywyas, just enjoy the chapters, and NO FLAMING, unless, YOU'RE MAN-or woman-ENOUGH TO KEEP YOUR ACCOUNT ON!...Anyway, enjoy the show! And please rate and review, don't be afraid to follow or favorite if you find this interesting and JUST READ!**

** kitsune- fox gaki- brat Hi no Kuni- The Land of Fire iie- no hontou- really Taichou- captain inu- dog ** _'thoughts'_ "speech"

* * *

_***Note-This chapter is updated**_

_**Meeting The Rookies**_

Hatred

A young boy seen only as a demon kitsune heard words like "monster!", and "kitsune gaki"! He hated those words, he detested them, wondered why they wouldn't just see the good in him, and the fact that if it weren't for him, they'd be killed by the real Kyuubi.

Kyuubi no Yoko

The small child, who could barely pass as a four year old due to malnourishment, ran through the streets, searching desperately for help from his "Jiji", but alas, he was far from the Hokage Tower to get help from someone, more or less someone actually pitying him.

Kyuubi no Kitsune

All they would see would be that kitsune, not Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, an orphan who left the orphanage far too early to be considered legal and safe. But Naruto did not know his father, only the fact that his mother was an Uzumaki, courtesy of the Sandaime giving him tidbits of information.

Naruto raced past the marketplace, keeping a watchful eye on the mob behind him. Few villagers had given up, thus making the run longer to lose them all or at least enough for him to leave.

Why did he have to be born smart? Why did the Yondaime choose him to seal the Kyuubi in? Oh, you thought he didn't know? Well think again! How was he supposed to live when every second of his life he's called things like "it", or "the Kyuubi monster" without knowing about his tenant? He knew _every word_ they said to him, courtesy of inheriting Uzumaki Kushina's way of soaking up information like a sponge, and Namikaze Minato's way of fast learning.

Naruto just wished that someone could take him in. The Sandaime obviously couldn't due to the fact of the council preventing him, especially the three elders. Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu, the coldest people in Hi no Kuni. Danzo, always the war hawk, had offered Naruto a place in ROOT, to which Sarutobi quickly refused. Would anyone even try to offer him a place to call home? He knew that Inu loved taking care of him, and often said they were like brothers, he even told Naruto stories about his sensei, but not revealing his heritage to him. Naruto wondered about the other ANBU that loved watching, playing, and eating with the ball of sunshine when they had the chance.

This made Naruto ponder. Would the ANBU take him in like Jiji had thought about, especially when Inu suggested that he would take care of him in ANBU Headquarters, and would even train him a bit for self defense?

This made Naruto pause in his running, he noticed he actually made it to the Hokage Tower, away from the watchful eyes of the villagers. Would he be able to join the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai? The elite of the elite? Even higher than the elite jounin?

_'Well.'_ Naruto thought as he passed the secretary, ignoring her hateful glare and stopping in front of the Sandaime's office door. '_It's worth a shot.'_ He thought as he opened the door.

* * *

Naruto's Point of View

* * *

"It depends on what Naruto thinks, Kakashi." "Hai, Hokage-sama." _Kakashi? Is that Inu's real name? And why are they talking about me?_ I opened the door. "Ah, just the person we were looking for." Jiji seemed in a very good mood today, but I decided to wait before asking. "Hai, Jiji?"  
"I'd like you to meet Inu, under the mask." All I saw was Inu, in _another_ mask.

"Inu?"

"Hai?"

"What's with you and masks?"

"...Hah?"

"You don't have to answer, Inu!"

"Kakashi. It's Hatake Kakashi."

"So that's who Jiji was talking to!"

"Ahem!" Kakashi and I turned to Hokage-Jiji. "As I was saying, we were going to ask you to join Kakashi." This made me start to bounce on my feet. "Wait! Does that mean?" "That depends, what were _you_ thinking?" That made me sheepish, which made me scratch the back of my head. "Well, uh, I _kinda_ wanted to ask to join the ANBU." Jiji smiled at me. "Hmph, well, it's your lucky day, you're going to live, train, and work as an ANBU!" "Eh! Hontou?" I exclaimed. "Ah, hontou. Here's your uniform." My breath hitched. I recieved the standard uniform Kakashi got, but in a smaller size, but big enough to grow into. But that wasn't what caught my breath.

I saw my mask and katana. "Welcome to the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, Kitsune." Hokage-Jiji, iie, Hokage-_sama_ smiled at me as he said this. My mask had 3 red whisker marks on the sides and ears on top with the face of a kitsune. The katana was a sleek white handle, with golden foxes on the blade, and was sharp to the touch.

I smiled knowingly about my future as Kitsune the youngest ANBU in history.

* * *

**Eight Years Later, 12 Years Old (Before The Academy)  
**

"So, as I've been saying for the past few hours, the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai are the elite of the elite, and you should remember this all because it is im-" As Kuma, a certain T&I interrogator spoke. (Ibiki's mask, Bear, suits him PERFECTLY)

"BOR-RING!" A short ANBU jumped beside the podium. "Oi! Someone get that gaki out of here!" "Yeah! "Take that impostor out of here! He should be tried for pretending to be an ANBU!" '_Tch. Always the greenies thinking that they're all smart._'

"Hm..." The blonde ANBU pouted, but no one could really see it from under his kitsune mask with pointed ears. "To think that someone doesn't believe me...Inu! Itachi! (Just so you know, Itachi is Weasel in Japanese, so Itachi's ANBU name is a pun) There's another non-believer in the crowd!"

"Why must you always do this Tai-" Kuma began. "Ah, ah, ah. No need to tell them my ranking status" Naruto wanted to get a kick out of this, anyway. "Hai, ANBU-san" "Perfect!" Naruto beamed.

"You called, Kitsu-" Inu approached Naruto with Itachi. "Up, up, up! Don't say my name in front of the rookies, we've been over this" He interrupted.

"We have? When?" This left even Itachi dumbfounded.

"Oh, when we went drinking after that mission, and I drank the most sake, yet I didn't pass out like you lightweights!" At this Naruto laughed while reminiscing that night.

"Hey, gaki! Don't disrespect Inu- and Itachi-sama! You have no right!" Rookie 1 from earlier had shouted out again._ '*sigh* Why do I do this anyway?'  
_Naruto inwardly complained.

"Pffff, no right, I do so, however, YOU have no right to disrespect the ANBU Taichou!" Said Taichou retorted in response.

"What! You can't be a prodigy! Only people from respectful clans can be, like those two!" Thus causing Killer Intent from three certain ANBU-*cough* Inu, Itachi, Kitsune *cough*.

"So, you say and truly believe that only clan members can be prodigies?" A silky voice began from the blonde. "Need I REMIND you about certain people that didn't have clan training? Namikaze Minato the Yondaime, was a war orphan from the Second Shinobi War! Jiraiya of the Sannin, was as people believe to be, HOPELESS! But look how HE turned out, he's the master of senjutsu (**Sage Techniques**)! And don't get me started on other important people! Next time, rethink what you say before speaking to your superiors."

And with that said, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto left a dumbfounded ANBU in anger and no respect for people that never 'looked underneath the underneath', as Kakashi would quote to all his failed genin.

* * *

"Hm, Inu-san, it seems that Kitsune-taichou is not pleased about the words exchanged." Itachi murmured.

"Well you know how Kitsune-san is when it comes to things like that." Kakashi replied.

"To think that he'd run off in the middle of the argument." Kuma cut in.

"Yes, but he left before he did something he would regret, Ibiki-san." Itachi chimed.

"True, true." Ibiki agreed.

"Taichou is an enigma in an enigma, and only he can understand himself. Any one who would dare try would be applauded for their efforts, but I doubt anything would work to crack the case." Kakashi threw into the conversation.

"Yeah, but I wonder how he can be frightening but calm at the same time, how does he do that?" Ibiki muttered out loud.

"The world may never know..." The three ANBU said simultaneously.

Thus causing a pissed blonde to sneeze, making him actually look like a 12 year old, and not a war hardened captain, which also made him trip on the branch he jumped on. Which made Kyuubi mock him for 'sleeping on the job' and sneezing inside his ANBU mask.


	2. The SUPER Pervert!

Musuko- son Tou-san- father Kitsune- fox gomenasai- sorry _Thoughts _"Speech" **Kyuubi!**

* * *

**_The SUPER Pervert!_**

_Tch. I just couldn't keep a leveled head, couldn't I?_ Naruto thought with spite.

**Nope, you just had to freeze that rookie with your sharp tongue, huh?** A loud voice had boomed throughout Naruto's mindscape.

_I have two things to say. One, I need to be sharp if I wish to be Hokage after Jiji! And two...remind me why I got adopted by a kitsune named Kurama. _Naruto deadpanned.

**Because you took such a liking to the idea of a "fluffy, kitsune Tou-chan!"**. Kurama quoted.

_I made so many terrible decisions at that young age._ The blond muttered- if that was even possible - in his mind.

**You wound my heart so, musuko.**

_Is that a trick question?_

**No, and it wasn't even a question**.

_Are you sure you have a heart? You wish to kill everyone that insults me or you._

**I plot people's future murders because I care. For you, and for me.**

_Riiiight._

**I'm being doubted by my own musuko!** Fake tears rolled down Kyuubi's- er, Kurama's - face, with a wide mouth, showing wide canines.

Naruto sighed. _Never mind, forget I even asked._

Kyuubi immediately sobered up and smiled. **So, how's the ****_senjutsu_****?**

* * *

Flashback No Jutsu!

It was a wonderful day in The Land of Fire, with birds and trees, and no enemies invading like in the previous Shinobi Wars. Just peace, and quiet.

Except in a bathhouse somewhere in Tea Country.

A bush with white hair sticking out giggled had wrote on a notebook with said **_Research _**on the top.

How no one could see the white hair, we will never know.

"Hee, hee hee! This is the best place to get research for my Icha Icha! Ah, Kakashi will be so happy when it's published! Hee, hee, hee!" And that was how it was. Until a gloved hand covering everything except the fingers reached out and grabbed Jiraiya of The Sannin (The Legendary Three) by the collar of his jacket. "Oi! What's the big i- oh shit, they'll hear me!" Jiraiya worried.

"What was that noise?" Female 1 pondered. "It sounded awfully..._male_." Female 2 said, with some spite in her voice. "Uh! I hate perverts in the bathhouse!" Female 3 half whined, half yelled. "Let's get him!" Another female ordered, which cause the women in the bathhouse to yell battle cries. "Wait!" Female 2 yelled. "We need to get dressed first! We can't let a pervert get what he wants!" "She does have a point, we should get dressed." Female 1 agreed.

For the first time, Jiraiya was glad that women were chatty, because he'd be able to do research longer, and have a chance to get away soon, if it weren't for the 5"1 ANBU GRABBING HIS COLLAR AND PULLING HIM AWAY- wait what?

Jiraiya studied the ANBU wearily, but said ANBU stood emotionless. The ANBU's mask was a kitsune, and his hair- he figured out it was a he based off of his figure and voice - was blonde, _Hmph, like Minato-kun, almost, but not as long._ Jiraiya remembered his student, a prodigy and success at that, but was immediately saddened when remembering the death of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, protecting their son Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto from the Kyuubi's claw aiming at their bundle of joy, and Minato using fuuinjutsu (**Sealing Technique**) to seal the kit. This ANBU looked to be around Naruto's age, and made Jiraiya feel even more guilty for not taking care of his godson, after all, he did name him after the main character in his first book, _**The Tale Of The Gutsy**** Ninja**._

"Gomenasai, I don't mean to interrupt you from your, ahem, research, but Hokage-sama requests your presence in Konohagakure. I hope you can spare time to have a talk with him." The stranger asked.

"Hm, Sensei wants me? Mmmmm, it must be important, I'll go. But one question."

"Go ahead."

"Who are you?"

This made Kitsune stop in his tracks (Well he was dragging Jiraiya by the collar!). "Kitsune, taichou (**captain**) of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai. Couldn't you tell because of my mask?

"Ah, I could but, your real name."

There was a brief pause for a moment. Then Naruto released Jiraiya and crossed his arms. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, you would've known who I was if you stuck around like my father intended you to."

Jiraiya gaped in surprise. "H-how do you know-"

"Hokage-Jiji told me about it when I turned 10, to give me hope, and, as he says, jutsus from my mother and father's old home, which I had moved into shortly after he told me about my heritage."

Jiraiya then made a serious face and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, forgive me for abandoning you in favor of my spy network. It's just that, you remind me so much of Minato, and I couldn't bear to look at your face without being reminded of that night." Naruto then took on a thoughtful and pondering look. "...All right then, I will forgive you. But! I have two conditions, you train me in Senjutsu and give me a Summoning Contract with the frogs like my father had. And second! You will help me bring back Tsunade of The Sannin, your former teammate.

The serious Sannin then looked relatively like a fish. "B-b-but you can't do that! She vowed never to show her face back in Konoha! What makes you think that YOU can be the one to convince her to come back?" Naruto then became determined. "Because I'm the future Hokage! And if I can't bring back one person to Konoha, then I'm not fit for Jiji's hat and chair!"

"..." Jiraiya's face which became serious again flipped into a smile."Hmph, tough words, from a midget!"

"Oi! I'm taller than everyone else in my age group!"

"You're still a midget to me, gaki!"

"Ah! You're like Kakashi, but more annoying!" Naruto put his hands on his ears to emphasize that.

"What! That's all you think of me as?! I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin!"

"And you're also a pervert!" The -midget!- ANBU retorted.

"No, I'm a SUPER PERVERT!"

"AH, MOU! JUST FORGET WHAT I SAID AND SHUT UP!"

On that very day, many crows fled the forest and migrated away from Tea Country.

* * *

_Hm, I'm doing pretty well. I'm practicing Frog Fu with Gama-jii (frog gramps)_

**Hm, Fukusaku, he's a respectful frog, after all he is one of the _Nidaisengama_ **(The Two Great Sage Toads), **alongside his wife Shima.**

_Ah! I remembered something!_

**What?**

_That fuuinjutsu (sealing jutsu) I said I would try! I finished it!_

**That depends, which one?**

_The one I said I would make for you, Tou-san!  
_

**Hm, does this require any of my chakra for a use?  
**

_Mmm, only to form a body, yes._

**..Hm, imagine. To think I would have adopted one of my jinchuuriki, if Shukaku (The Ichibi; The One Tailed Beast) or Gyuuki (The Hachibi; The Eight Tailed Beast) told me this, I would have laughed in their faces!**

_You would laugh at them?_

**Of course! They're my fellow Tailed Beasts, and we were all part of the same being once.**

_Oh yeah, the Juubi. _A frown marred Naruto's features as he remembered the attack during his birth when Uchiha Madara came for the Kyuubi to try to summon the 10 Tailed Beast once more.

**...Anyway! Let's try that fuuinjutsu _(_**Sealing Jutsu**)** **of yours! ** _Kurama_ didn't_ want _his son to be unhappy and to dwell on the past, right? Damn straight he wasn't! He made a mistake when he tried to kill Naruto, and he was going to pay for it by loving and caring for him, after all, it was the least he could do, right? He did kill his parents after all.

* * *

**A/N- **So, how was it? The next chapter should be done by at least Wednesday. I have school, but I have time after and on the weekends.

**MistressReveina- No, actually I _do _speak Japanese, and I used less Japanese words this time, which I suppose would make it better!- I think!**

**Decius23- It's longer than the old chapter 1 that you reviewed! So it should be fine since I'm going to update 2 chapters at a time!**


	3. Dinner with The Uchihas

I'm back! I really need to pull myself away from doujinshis and yaoi and shounen ai. Strange thing is, I read yaoi only in Naruto and I'm a straight guy. It's probably because in Naruto there are no girls that are either good candidates or are nice to Naruto. [Hinata doesn't count because she **_doesn't really know Naruto that_** **well**] Besides, I read chapter 615, and Kishimoto is apparently pairing Naruto with Hinata, so I'm gonna stop watching and reading when they make _that_ episode. -_-

**To KitElizaKing- Thank you for the authors to gain inspiration from. And thank you for taking your time to review this fic!**

**To darkhuntressxir- Yeah, cause Kurama did feel bad about taking Minato and Kushina's lives,because, he ****_was_**** a human in another life, and he knows how essential parents are in one's life. Plus, he has this attitude like, if you are worth my time, PROVE IT TO ME! Naruto already did that in his younger years. I'll probably explain it in the next chapter or two.  
**

**To Subaru- Well, the next chapter after the chapter after this is going to be Naruto's training. [ I mean the 3rd chapter, this is the first.] The Sandaime had no choice but to place him in ANBU to protect him from the elders. It was also in self-defense, and Kakashi's bribing by "renting", he says, his limited edition Icha Icha Tactics with a bonus chapter! XD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FLASHBACK NO JUTSU FOR ALL ETERNITY!**

**To whovian212- Thank you for enjoying it! But one question. How is Kakashi a smart ass? The ANBU that was sent to retrieve Jiraiya for a talk with Hiruzen was Naruto, who was Kitsune.**

**To Rennousuke- Uh... Thank you, for the reviews, really, I appreciate it. But, I really need to put a lot of words and details, and, and, and maybe better descriptions, and somehow an inspiration for this fanfiction. I'll probably read old ANBU fics, since few fanfictions are about an ANBU Naruto.  
**

And, um...- SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, I'M/ I AM SO SORRY! GOMENASAI! REALLY!

_These are thoughts._

**These are mah awesome words of wisdom as Kyuubi-sama, WITH MY SON AT MY SIDE, WE WILL RULE THE WORLD WITH AN IRON FIST!- er, PAW! WHATEVER!  
**

"And this is me, (Naruto) saying that I shouldn't have offered Tou-san sake- He's gone stir crazy and OUT OF CHARACTER, help!"

* * *

Urusai! - shut up

Nani? - what?

Mitte - look

**_These ANBU names are more for a reminder, because they don't show up until next chapter._**

Kitsune - fox, Naruto

Inu - dog, Kakashi (24, he was 16 when Naruto was born)

Itachi - weasel, do I really need to say it? OkayItachi! - Ahem! Please excuse my flurry of words! (14, he was 6 when Naruto was born)

Tori - bird, Yamato

Gomenasai - Sorry

* * *

***Note, this chapter is updated, forgot to tweak the final touches and stuff**

Flashback no Jutsu! (For ALL ETERNITY! MUAHAHAHAH- Actually no, it lasts for 2 to 3 chapters, give or take)

_Dinner With The Uchihas_

ANBU Training Grounds

Age 8... and a half

"You see, with this katana move,you can jab or strike at your opponent when they have a faulty defense. Do you understand Naruto?"

"...Zzzzz"

"Maa, Tenzo (This is Yamato's real name, and Tori, bird, is his mask) was right, he'll fall asleep during anything he finds uninteresting. I hope he doesn't fall asleep while I go to ICHIRAKU RAMEN!"

"Zzz- Nani, RAMEN! I want some! Mitte, mitte, Kashi-nii, I'm awake! I'll listen for ramen!"

Kakashi had a smirk under his mask- I mean his regular mask, since he's with Naruto. He's not wearing his ANBU mask, and neither is Naruto. "Well, then let's make a deal, then."

Naruto took on a precarious and calculating look, but failing at it terribly. "I'm negotiating up to an extent, but I might not like it, your offer, I mean." Kakashi's face was smug at this statement. "Wow, Kitsune Hokage-sama, I never knew you had such a _wonderful_ vocabulary!" Naruto's day then turned into a sour mood. "Ha, ha! Very funny! But I'll get the last laugh when I'm Taichou (Captain) and Hokage, making you do D Rank missions with genin and all the dirty work, LITERALLY! HA HA HA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Oh dear, little Naru-chan's gone evil emo!" Sobbing, Kakashi covered his face with his hands as he kneeled in a corner of the training grounds before a funeral tombstone with a smiling Naruto in a picture frame while under it, a crudely drawn ramen bowl by "Yours Truly! -Hatake Kakashi". Yeah, the- Great Hatake Kakashi! The "White Fang's Legacy" - wasn't really a good artiste, but no matter!

The blonde out of the awkward pair spoke out in the midst of Kakashi's so called [This is a banner, by the way] "Funeral for The Uzumaki Naruto I *scribbled!* Once Knew!", with even more sobs after that. Some people can guess the scribbled part, it was loved! "Uh, Kakashi? I'm still here, and, uh, non-emo and evil stuff."

"..."

"Uh, Kakashi?"

Sobbings did not commence for the two, er, the elder of the two, to be exact.

"Kashi-nii-"

"Oi, Naruto! Talking to a wall, eh? I told you this one was a good for nothing!" The arrival cupped his hands around his mouth and said, "Kakashi, nice wall impersonation."

Sobbings did finally commence for the trio due to the arrival of a third party.

"...Hello, Itachi."

"Hello, ..._raibaru_." You see, in that greeting, a hidden message was declared. _Kakashi, if you really have the same feelings I do for Naruto, then you now have 2 rivals. Me, and Gai_. _But, not in the sense of jan ken pon [rock, paper,_ scissors],_ like when you compete against Gai. cause that's too boring for this. _

* * *

Itachi's Point of View (13)

* * *

Age 7 [I'm talking 'bout Naruto for those of you that can't figure it out!]  


So, you must be wondering 'Why is Itachi here?', 'How did he fall in love with Naruto?' Well, it all started when he was a 7 year old. I had heard of someone breaking my record of _**The Youngest ANBU in **__**The History of Konohagakure.**_So, where to start?

Ahem, I decided to meet this young boy and get a background check. No doubt Danzo would try to do something to corrupt him to install more shinobi for his Root roster. His group may have been useful, but Hokage-sama should at least expect a possible betrayal from his former teammate.

It was in the afternoon, I picked Sasuke up from the Genin Academy. Funny how everyone thinks he's a calm person. Actually, he tends to pout a lot, especially when he's complaining.

"Mou, Nii-san, the Academy's so boring, and there's no one there that likes me for real, like, not an Uchiha!" Sasuke ranted, even if that was possibly for an Uchiha. The kid ranted so much, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Madara could never be more disappointed in him.

"But, Otouto, I thought you have one friend?" I asked him.

Pout. A far off distant look. "I do, but, he doesn't go to school with me!"

I then paused in my footsteps. "What do you mean, he doesn't go to school?"

He gave me a confused look. "I mean, he doesn't go to school, what do you not understand?"

"Do his _parents _have anything to say or do with that?"

Sasuke then had a sad look appear on his face, a difference from his usual pout. "He doesn't...have any parents...no family, no aunts, no uncles, no cousins, no nothing."

I immediately felt bad for Sasuke's friend, after all, if you don't have family, what else do you got? I then had an idea. An invitation, to dinner with the Uchiha! Yes, yes, it would be perfect!

"How about you invite him for dinner tonight?" I calmly asked.

"Nii-san, for once, that's a _great idea_!" Sasuke brightened up.

Those words hit my head and knocked me over. _For the first time? What the hell does he think I've been doing for the past few weeks? Laying around, doing nothing at home, then I suddenly decide to pick Sasuke up then sleeping all day and redoing the cycle again? I'm an ANBU for Kami's sake! [Kami is God]  
_

I smiled and kept my cool. "I'm happy that you see it that way, Otouto." _Someday, Sasuke, someday, you will eat those words._

* * *

Sasuke's Point of View (7)

* * *

Now, don't get me wrong, Itachi's a great guy and all, but when he was thinking about something before he suggested inviting Naruto over, he did a _fist pump_! He had a look like he just won a victorious battle without any deaths. Father told me that you'd have to be skillful and _very_ lucky to not have any casualties in a fight. Anyways, Nii-san was beginning to creep me out when he finally put on a poker face and said,

"How about you invite him for dinner tonight?"

Oh, and you thought I was being mean to Itachi? Actually, I wasn't, because I don't think he was thinking straight when he was out of character, or was that his real character? Oh well!

* * *

Uzumaki Residence

On the way to Naruto's apartment, I had to use my shinobi skills to get there. It wasn't really, you know, neighborhood friendly, you know? So here I was, jumping from roof to roof, concealing my self as quickly and silently as possible.

I knocked on Naruto's door.

When the door opened, I saw a very disheveled and sleepy Naruto standing in the doorway. "Grumble, grumble..." Naruto looked up at me with drowsy eyes. "Hm, uh, wha? Mm, Sasu, what do you want?"

Instantly I went inside dragging him with me. I then dropped him on his bed, and then searched for his key. "Darn it, [Now remember, they don't swear until a later age] Dobe! Where are your keys?"

"Mm? Oh, on the front counter in the kitchen." The blonde drawled, in a sort of, Kakashi way. I met Naruto's friend one day when we were at Ichiraku Ramen. I threw him over my shoulder, which was easy, because I was a little taller and older than him. But Naruto was slowly catching up to my height, don't know why. [Poor Sasu, Naruto's been up all night protecting your village, and you can only worry and wonder!]

As fast as I came, I left just as quickly. Hurriedly, I leaped from rooftop to rooftop to get back to the Uchiha compound. I was running so fast that everything was a blur and I almost bumped into Itachi.

"Ah! Gomenasai Nii-san!" I apologized.

"Ah, Otouto! How nice- why are you carrying-" Of course I didn't let him finish.

"Sorry Aniki! No time to explain! Sleeping friend in need of assistance!" I yelled. To think he would fall asleep on my shoulder, ...and drool.

It was at that time that I finally reached my house at the end of the compound. We did have the biggest house after all, my mother was the clan leader. Most people actually believed that my father was the Uchiha clan leader. It's actually funny. But I was soon brought out of my musings when I almost ran in to my mother. So I skidded to a halt right in front of her.

* * *

Third Person View

* * *

"Hm, Sasuke! I see you've brought your friend with you for dinner tonight. Fugaku, mitte, Sasuke brought a friend home!" Mikoto called out to her husband from inside their humble abode. That was when Uchiha Fugaku decided to show up. "Hn, so Sasuke finally has a friend, huh?" Fugaku wanted to pick at his son every now and then, to at least show that he cared.

"Fugaku!" Mikoto reprimanded him by poking him in the chest. "You shouldn't make fun of Sasuke with a guest present!"

Sasuke tugged on the hem of his mother's sleeve with his free hand that wasn't keeping hold of Naruto. "Um, Okaa-san [Mom], Otou-san [Dad], Naruto's asleep, and he might need a little more sleep."

"Oh! Where are my manners? Bring him inside, we have an extra futon that we can put in your room, Sasuke!" At this time, Itachi caught up to Sasuke.

"What were you thinking, Otouto? Running past me and almost colliding with me!" Itachi poked him on the forehead. "Foolish little brother, someone could have gotten hurt." The elder Uchiha looked concerned as he said this to Sasuke.

"Ehh, Nii-san! No one got hurt, so we're all fine!

Itachi then decided to say, "So, this is your friend? I didn't know that you had an interest in blondes!" Sasuke's face looked relatively like a tomato with a pouting face. "Nii-san, it's not like that! We're just friends!" Sasuke's older brother smirked. "It's fine, Sasuke. I just never knew that you, _swung the other way._

It took 4 seconds for Sasuke to realize what he said. At first, his face was shocked, then confused, then shocked again, then furious, but indecisive.

_How could Aniki say that to me?!_ Shocked. Wait,_ what does he mean by_ that? Confused. _...What?! I told him it's not like that! _Shocked. When_ I reach him, I'm going to sucker punch him!_ More like bristling with rage! Wait,_ but I'm still holding Naruto with one hand, I can put him on that futon in my room, but then what's the point of hitting Itachi? Hm,... Plus, if I try right now, I'll only have one free hand, what if I fall, or Itachi-nii pokes me in the forehead again? I never liked that, not really. How is that a gesture of_ _affection?_ Too much indecisiveness!

At this time, unbeknownst to Sasuke, Itachi had an amused smile on his face. And unbeknownst to Sasuke _and _Itachi, Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto were watching the entire scene from the sliding doorway [It's a traditional Japanese home, with sliding doors, and tatami mats for the floor and futons to sleep on].

* * *

Uchiha Residence: The Dining Room

When Naruto woke up, they ate the dinner made by Sasuke's mother. All was quiet in the Uchiha manor, but Mikoto still tried to make light conversation with their guest, their first one, actually. Actually, the first guest of all time that wasn't an Uchiha, or the baka council. Yeah, this was an exclusive clan, you'd have to be an Uchiha or the Hokage just to enter the compound.

The reason no one stopped the council was because killing a civilian had serious charges. [The civilian council sides with the elders. So, so, stupid.] But Naruto, however, was a special case. Not only was his mother friends with Mikoto, but Naruto was able to break Sasuke's barriers to achieve a new friend. Mikoto decided to go all out in cooking a traditional Japanese meal. There were onigiri [Triangle rice balls], miso soup, sushi, rice with pickled greens, assorted meats, and Naruto's favorite, _ramen_.

It was a peculiar afternoon after school when Sasuke came over the the kitchen when Mikoto was cooking.

* * *

"Etto [Um], Okaa-san?" Sasuke fidgeted with the hems of the sleeves of his blue kimono with the Uchiha crest on the back. It was rather amusing since it was clearly to big for him. The sleeves were hanging over his hands, since he said folded sleeves were immature. To make it even more amusing, the kimono was barely above Sasuke's sandals, and he had to keep looking at his heels to make sure he wouldn't trip.[He doesn't always wear his normal clothes! What, so everyone wears the same thing everyday like in canon? That's TOO WIERD.]

His mother looked down at him. "Hm, Sasuke? Is there something you need?" With all his courage and pride he asked, "Can we have ramen with the stuff your making for dinner?" Mikoto blinked once, then twice, then once more. "I never knew that you liked ramen, Sasuke!"

"Well...you see..." Sasuke muttered something unintelligble, but Mikoto heard something, and she wanted to confirm it. "Say again?"

"...I'm having a, uh, friend over, and he, um, likes ramen...a lot." The Uchiha clan leader smiled. Her son had a friend! "What's his name, Sasuke?"

"...Uzumaki Naruto, Okaa-san." Mikoto was surprised. She had heard of the blonde Jinchuuriki from her friend Kushina, right before she gave birth. It saddened her that her friend had died when the Kyuubi was extracted from her by a masked man. Rumors were that the masked man was a rouge Uchiha nin, no one was sure whether this was true or not. But apparently Kushina still lived in her son, hence the ramen addiction.

Mikoto smiled at her son. "I'll be sure to add ramen to tonight's meal, okay?" Sasuke smiled back then nodded. "I'm looking forward to Okaa-san's dinner."

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun, how's your miso?" Mikoto asked politely. But the reply was, shall we say...not so polite.

"SLURP, SLURP." Naruto's mouth was covered in miso soup and ramen noodles were stuffed in his mouth. "Vundervul, Ahdigado!" You see, what he said in actuality was supposed to be "Wonderful, arigato!", but he never got to convey his feelings without somehow being intentionally rude.

Sasuke pouted but frowned at the same time. "Mou, Naruto, you really should finish your food before speaking, ramen or not." In reply, Naruto then finished his bowl of ramen by slurping the soup. "But, ramen is the food of the gods! Even Kami-sama [God] himself enjoys ramen from time to time!" Sasuke just shook his head and smiled, inwardly, though. _Typical Naruto, but I'd be scared if he didn't do anything outrageous!_

And so the meal for dinner went on with phrases being said and occasional "Hn"s from Fugaku and sometimes Itachi until the sun was beginning to set.

"Gee, your hospitality has been great and all, but I need to be heading home, it's awfully late." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head and grinned.

Mikoto looked surprised. "Oh! So soon? Time really flies when we have such nice guests around!" Naruto never felt as grateful as he did for Mikoto's kind words, which were equal to the Ichiraku family's welcoming to let him eat at their stand. "If you'd like, I can come over another time for one of your home cooked meals."

Sasuke then got a brilliant idea, other than all the murder plans for his fangirls and those kiss ups. "I know! How about Naruto stays over next time? He could be ready and have all his stuff packed."

Fugaku, who had felt left out, [Even though it's because all he said was "Hn" the entire time] then spoke out. "I allow it, if it's okay with you, Mikoto."

"Anata [Dear], perhaps you've taken a liking to Naruto? Hm, if you wanted to show your love, you can buy him _all _the ramen he wants after he spends the night here with Sasuke." She teased.

Silence..."Fine, but Itachi's paying for half, he's already payed enough with his job as it is"

"Eh?! Why?" Cue freeze frame and grey screen with words stamped _**This guy is a fucking ANBU, and he's**** complaining?** _They do get payed a lot!

Laughter ensued at that outburst, because they knew he meant it, but that didn't mean that Fugaku and Itachi wouldn't enjoy hanging out- and paying- with Sasuke and Naruto. It sounded like fun. [I smell a potential omake/bit I can use to write new chapters.]

* * *

The Streets of Konohagakure

Since Itachi didn't do anything the entire dinner, he offered to walk Naruto home, given how late it was in the evening. They chatted on the way about trivial things, and more importantly, jobs.

"So, Itachi-san, how's your job?" Itachi, well, kind of had trouble explaining being an ANBU to a seven year old without giving away too much.

"Well, I, uh, do all the important work with other people who are _really _strong!" Of course, unbeknownst to Itachi, Naruto, knew his identity. I mean come on! His mask is Itachi [Weasel] for Kami's sake!

"Hm, well I have a job too!" Itachi looked surprised. A seven year old with a job? What could he possibly do? _Heh, maybe he helps at the Ichiraku Ramen stand._

But his thoughts became clouded when Naruto explained his job. "You see, I protect Konohagakure too! Sometimes you may even see me doing the important work like you do!"

Itachi was _very_ confused, so Naruto just decided to change the subject and talk about ramen, Kakashi, _ramen_, Iruka-sensei, _ramen_, and how nice it was for the Ichiraku family to serve him _ramen_.

The Uchiha just decided to figure it out later, but he had an itching feeling that he knew Naruto's job, that he _had _seen Naruto doing so-called important jobs, but _where_? So for now, he just shook his head at the ridiculousness coming from the blonde's mouth. He was _kawaii_, [Cute] like Sasuke, but just a _tiny _bit more cuter because all Sasuke did was pout and want a sibling rivalry between the two of them. Plus there was _something_ about Naruto that made Itachi happier than usual, made him drop his emotionless expression, and made his own personality seem, warmer.

They stopped walking when they reached the door to Naruto's apartment.

Naruto looked up at Itachi. "Thanks for walking me home, it was nice not being alone for a change." And Naruto did the only thing a seven year old would know. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Itachi on the cheek. "Arigato, Itachi." Then closed the door, leaving a flabbergasted Uchiha with a tint of a blush on his cheeks.

Itachi felt a strange feeling in his chest, and his heart was contorting and contracting in a weird way.

But whatever that feeling was, it felt nice.

And he didn't want it to end.

* * *

Author's Note; Ahem, to the people that bothered to stick around- THANK YOU AND SORRY! And well, lets just say you won't get the next chapter until May, and a hint would be that next chapter would be Itachi figuring out that Naruto was an ANBU, than at the end of that chapter, Kakashi's two-part arc of discovery begins! Then it'll be a long chapter of training, which'll probably take a month if I'm lazy.

I'll just give two spoilers, one for Itachi's arc, and one for the opening of Kakashi's.

_**"Naruto, you? All this time...you were Kitsune?" And all Naruto could was smile and nod in reply. He found it rather amusing that someone twice his size and age would be this, childish and surprised. He was even more surprised that said person was Uchiha Itachi.**_

_**Now, you would probably wonder, what would someone sixteen years old older want to do with a child? It started when Inu, otherwise known as Hatake Kakashi was assigned a protecting job by the Sandaime Hokaige, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Kami no Shinobi [The Shinobi God]. Inu of course accepted, but wondered how protecting a three-year old would be a SS rank mission, more or less for an ANBU and shinobi of his rank and class.**_


	4. What's Really Behind The Mask?

_**All right! 14 reviews! Honestly, I wanted to finish this earlier, but 1: I procrastinated, and 2: The story ended up having more detail so now I have to finish stuff right now which I will add right after I write this so I can finally write the end. Tomorrow. Bye!**_

I'm typing this while laying down, I can't see my screen. It's on my lap. Situps to see if I screw up, even though I didn't. **_And for one...I have no excuse for delaying chapters, just school and__ laziness... And a children's book to create that may be yaoi if__ contin__ued...What-is-WRONG__ with my imagination?!  
_**

Funny thing was, I was eating frozen chocolate chip waffles I stuck in the microwave pushing the "**_Frozen_** _**Vegetable**_" button (3:20 minutes), but they were hard, so I put them in for 5 more minutes. 2 minutes later, I have no patience, **smoke. Weird black liquid on plate with waffles, windows open everywhere.** Yeeeeah. I forgot we had a toaster.

**To darkhuntressxir- Well, since Kushina was friends with Mikoto, Minato and Fugaku had had to meet _somehow_ with their wives being friends with one another. Thus making Fugaku a nice and gentle person to Naruto.  
**

**To whovian212- I will update as soon as I can, and this chapter would have been posted sooner except for the fact that I put too much detail and I have to finish Itachi's arc before posting this chapter, so you guys have a LONG chapter to read!**

**To Guest [The first one]- Yeah, there's gonna be random competitions between Itachi and Kakashi over the little blonde fuzzball.**

**To the latter (Second guest review)- The reason I added that author's note was because my first version of Chapter 1 had Japanese words that the person that reviewed apparently didn't understand. I'll fix it in this chapter, you'll see.  
**

**To hentai18ancilla- Heh, heh, smooching, *giggles under breath* (In a MANLY way, honest! Really!) he was 8 when that happened.  
**

**To Third Guest- Yes, fine, I'll put footnotes then, they'll be in a separate font style if you have trouble finding them. (Kami knows I have)**

**To lovleydragonfly- Yeah, I don't plan on abandoning this. It's just that I somehow am a person that in school can pass without paying attention, studying, and being lazy. I just draw in a sketchbook or read Garfield for half of Math, then I do homework for the other half when the lesson is over. XD  
**

_**For those interested in Naruto's oblivious love life that he never knew even existed, check my profile for a poll, go ahead and vote, *waves hand dismissively sideways* it's just gonna be funny when Naruto finds out. "How does Naruto find out about his stal-I mean friends' crushes, Yes! I was not paraphrasing, and I did not slip! (I suck at making things up on the spot)**_

* * *

_**ANBU featured here: (Haha, like some game show or guest starred TV show.)  
**_

_**Naruto as Kitsune-Fox**_

_**Kakashi as Inu-Dog**_

_**Itachi-Weasel**_

_**Mitarashi Anko as Kobura or Cobra,**_

_**and Shiranui Genma as Kuren, who is Crane alongside with**_

_**Morino Ibiki as Kuma, or Bear**_

* * *

***static* ANBU, do you copy, this is Kurama no Kitsune, do you read me?** ***static*  
**

_*static* Kitsune, this is Orenji no ANBU **[#]**, I read you. *static* [**By the way, this is footnote font, and Orenji is Orange!] And this is like special font for explaining the foot notes. ~ Also for special occasions. And occasionally author's notes unless I forget the bold and italic part. Also for Kurama's thoughts because my underline doesn't work sometimes.**_

"Naruto? Why are you talking to yourself? And who is this Kitsune?" _Better not be anymore competition for me, I already have Kakashi on my tail with Gai bothering Kakashi for "youthful jan ken pon matches". Great. Juuuusst peachy._

"Oh! No one, Itachi! Just thinking out loud! Oh, and by the way, nice stance! Your focus is top notch!" _On me, I wish you'd stop watching me like a piece of meat. Well, that was what Sasuke compared it to. Oh yeah, that's right! Eh, Tou-san, Sasuke told me that it was called "eye-rape"! What does that mean?_

**...Naruto, how would you like to go on a vacation for forever away from Konoha? ****Kyuubi's Thoughts- _Hm, better get the Uchiha and Hatake away, until then, my Naru-chan is staying with me! Forever! Muahaha!-Maybe Sasuke can help me, he does have a sibling grudge against Itachi and a dislike toward the perverted Hatake._**

_**On with the flashback arc continuation thingy!**_

* * *

_**What's Really Behind The Mask?**_

_**Naruto's Point of View, and Apartment Room  
**_

_**Age 8**_

_**"Arigato, Itachi."**_

And then I closed the door, prepared to go back to sleep, after all, I had a kage bunshin at home pack my weapons for tonight's mission. Phew! That last mission was madness! I had so much trouble sleeping, that I almost mistook Sasuke for a missing nin when he tried to wake me up! The jokester, Kobura**_, _****_[1]_ **also know as Mitarashi Anko, was complaining to everyone about how her date was "unsatisfactory", and "how he was late for the date", "and hated long term commited relationships, so he split the bill". Wow. To think that the crazy woman would be so damn annoying.

**Tell me about it, I have sensitive hearing, kit. **I rolled my eyes. _Don't forget that I do too, Kurama-otou._

_Now don't get me wrong, she's a good person, but it's just too much. Good thing she works at the Torture and Interrogation Department, her ranting for hours made the prisoners spill. Hmph, wimps, petty thieves, failures at stealth, AND secrecy. What was rong with the new generation these days? All of that bundled up made even a stamina engine like me need a lot of rest._

**Heh, you weren't the one holding down the fort while you were gone. _I_ had to get stuck with ANBU Kitsune while you were napping on my head!** [Naruto has two personalities]** *SOB* My sochi has become UNGRATEFUL! *Whine/Gasp* What kind of parent am I?!** ***Sohohoooob~* **I rolled my eyes for like the fourth time that night. _A bad one, and a kitsune at that. You told me to kill the civilian council and that Madara guy if they even got ONE LOOK at me! And you would just be a chibi Kitsune Named Kurama in human form- if that's even possible- eating popcorn and grinning like, well, a KITSUNE!_

**...Ho, ho, ho, I've taught you well, my son. Hee, you are my legacy after all, now go! Go mate with the young ones in the forest and bring me wolf children! Just don't get Hatake pregnant, that boy gives me the shivers, and he'll corrupt you with perverseness!**

_Dad, __one, it's _fox _children. Two, ho_w _is that possible? And three, not if you do first._

**...Oh. I don't know. Oh well, I don't care. Besides! Male or female, you will be seme! Besides, with my chakra, you can impregnate anyone! **

I tilted my head. _How do you impregnate a boy? And what does seme mean?_

I got a groan in reply. And a sigh. **_Never mind, Naruto, just get back to your introduction of the mission- _**

_Hey no BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, IT'S IN OUR CONTRACT!_

**_..._**

**...Pfft, I burnt that old thing years ago.  
**

So, back to my mission from last night that had me drained, it was a boot camp assassination, there were Grass shinobi attempting to invade a small town in the Land of Tea. I met Kuma's little brother there, Idate seems nicer than Ibiki, and they have the resemblance in hair and facial features, but their personalites are waay off! Funny. Anyways, after that mission last night, Ojii-san just gave us a simple A-rank payment for this, and he told us some important life changing news.

* * *

_**Yesterday, er, this morning!**_

**_Hokage Tower, Office of Present Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen_**

"So you're saying, this...new guy, is joining us on our team?" Anko said boredly in a tone of slight astonishment and disbelief.

I heard a groan of exasperation for the third time from our leader that had our backs all these years, AND payed my rent for my apartment, even though I lived in my parents' mansion/compound. It was just for the public to not know.

But I wish I knew who my parents for. I was bored out of my mind that morning. Maybe I should've ditched earlier and sent a bunshin, and it would've passed off as me finely. "No, he's not new, and yes, he's joining you five on the team. You will all introduce yourselves. But first..."

His gaze flickered to me. "Kitsune, it is up to you whether you show your identity or not." I tilted my head and rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "My decision, huh? Depends, who's the new guy?"

"Itachi, one of our top genjutsu users." I replied dumbly, "Oh, a genjutsu user, but what's his real identity?" For the first time in months, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at me in confusion. "His identity is Uchiha Itachi, and his mask is Itachi."

"...So Fugaku named his kid Weasel? Very sneaky name, but Ferret would sound better. Plus it sounds cooler! But Ferreto would be a weird name."

"Enough with your mind games and silly tricks. So, we have another Sharingan user then, I'm just glad that it's this Uchiha-san instead of others that wish to steal Obito's gift back." As he said this, the scarecrow pointed at the left eye hole on his mask of a growling Inu.

Fourth exasperated, uh, sound? It sounded like Oji-san wanted to rip his hair out, if he did, I'd be glad to wear the hat for him, just to, keep it clean.

"Just meet him at Training Ground Seven at 0300 hours." **_[2]_**

* * *

**_Itachi's Point of View_**

**_Training Ground Seven_**

I had heard tales of a crazy squad in the ANBU that were in the elite of the elite and served only Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin. I had also heard about a certain "perverted beast" who served a dead man and a "predator of women" whose natural habitat was near the onsen bath houses. Hm, that sounds just like Jiraiya-sama. Must be the Hatake then, since women would either fawn and swoon over him, or just call him a pervert.

I'd also heard of an evil banshee who could make you spill your dirtiest, darkest secrets with just one word, alongside a broad shouldered man who stood as tall as a bear, similar to his mask. Many would also see a senbon ANBU everywhere without really seeing him, it was his specialty to be quick on his feet, especially when escaping a certain scary purple haired Neko with an equally terrified coughing Taka._** [3]**_ Or so I've been told by Uzuki Yugao, who is under the alias of Neko and terrifies me whenever we work on a mission together!

The last one, was by far the scariest, or so I've been told again. He is a mass murdering machine, and with just one look he could cause a massacre. He is the leader of this terrifying group of five, and I have no idea why Hokage-sama had assigned me this mission. My mind is already jumbled up.

_ANBU, Hahahue, Chichiue_ _**[4]**_,_ Sasuke-chan, pft, Sasuke-chan! Sasu-chan... Naruto, the walk home...Wait! Bad thoughts, go away! Leave me alone! _Ever since that innocent kiss, my mind wouldn't leave it, it was as if wire enhanced with chakra was binding me to the hand of Naruto. No matter what happened, I couldn't stay away from him. Which made me contemplate on crashing- er herm, hanging out with- Sasuke and the blond, during their sleepover.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head. _Yes, I will do just that tonight. *Yawn* If I'm still awake, that is. _I just leaned against a tree until I saw purple jump kick me in the face and head.

* * *

_**Third Person Point of View**_

Anko poked Itachi's head. "Whoa! I think he's still breathing! Normally people go unconscious with that!" Anko copied the Konoha Beast's pose. "He passed my test, he seems A-OK!"

Somewhere on Hokage Monument, a green clad jounin who was also known as "Hatake Kakashi's self-proclaimed rival" climbed with one hand, then used it to raise a fist and cried while saying "Youth!", thus falling down to the ground. "Noooo! To punish myself, I will climb...With my feet! Upside down!"

Naruto clicked his tongue. "Now, now, just because he is fine against brutal strength doesn't mean that he is good with everything."

Kakashi snapped his "romance" book shut and stuffed it gently and daintily in the depths of his weapon pouch. He didn't want to soil the special limited edition of Icha Icha Paradise that was autographed by Jiraiya-sama himself, now didn't he? Sure he met him everyday with Naruto, but with his AMAZING books, he just _had_ to be placed on a higher pedestal than that. "Naruto's right, we must assess his strength to make sure future team formations are carefully balanced well enough to be suitable for each member."

The person who was forgotten, Kuren_**[5]**_, because at least Kuma put in phrases more social than a stuck up Uchiha on an avenger rage, spoke up for the first time in this story saying, "Well of course Kakashi would agree with Kitsune-Taichou, isn't that right, lover boy?" In return, under Kakashi's masks, he was tinted pink. "I-I-I don't what you're talking about Shiranui."

Said Shiranui cracked a smile and pointed at himself with his thumb. "What? I'm not Genma anymore? How formal. Hey Anko, Naruto, Ibiki! Let's go drinking sake at Taichou's house!" He grabbed everyone into a one arm hug and stretched his other arm out and spread it out in front of them. "Think about it! I can see it now... If we get wasted we have shelter at the mansion of heaven! And maybe Naruto and I can have some intimate time, alone~!"

And then Kakashi punched Genma's mask off, which went flying into the water, similar behavioral instincts to which belonged to his mask's animal . "Ha! I knew you were jealous, I was just joking, but if you want to tussle, fine! No barred match, and taijutsu only!"

His reply was a mask and a headband being handed to Naruto. "Um...Please hold this for me, arigato gozaimasu!" Which caused Kakashi to perform a dogeza with his head low to the ground between his hands with his knees bent down and him sitting forward. "Um, you don't have to do that for me, Kakashi, I'll gladly hold your stuff for you!" A slightly flustered Naruto cracked a dazzling smile at a now blushing Kakashi.

To get rid of his nervousness about Naruto, he decided to show off a bit. He stretched and popped bones back in to place, then looked at Shiranui Genma, a tease lesser than only Anko and Naruto. "Ma, ma, I've been wanted to get back into shape." Genma raised an eyebrow. _So, he's going to try to impress Naruto, eh? Heh, the man aims high. _"I don't know, you look like a bean pole to me." As he said this, there was a bubble he was pointing at in front of him with a tall chibi Kakashi flapping around in one place with the wind.

And that was the scene Itachi woke up to. Shiranui Genma and Hatake Kakashi in ANBU uniforms in a taijutsu match. Why did he always get stuck with all the weird ones? And how come THE Kitsune-Taichou looked shorter than him? Eh, must be hallucinations, or a genjutsu, or both. Yeah, definitely both, because there was no way that a group that acted like kids could be this strong and serious.

* * *

**_Itachi's Point of View_**

Okay... First thought. _What the fuck?_

"Yeah! Crush each other into a pulp! Ibiki! Do you have the betting wages?!" _Wow, Kobura _is _crazy! _"...Hn" This "Ibiki's" voice sent shivers down my spine. Very baritone. "So, how much are you betting, Taichou?" Kobura looked at Kitsune. He was holding one of the ANBU masks, alongside a headband and a katana, and rested his arm rested on his knee. "Hm...I bet 75 ryo on Genma." Kakashi's posture slumped down a little bit.

Kobura then shouted, "What?! Hath you no faith in thy lover?!" Kitsune made a weird pose with his arms as if he were running away sideways while sitting on the log beside hers and Ibiki's. "Why would Kakashi be my lover?"

"..." Unbeknownest to Naruto, Anko was griping in her mind. _Jeez! Even as an ANBU, Naruto is still more clueless than all the Uchiha compound's fangirls combined!_

"And, Anko, what do you mean by faith? I have faith, but Genma's quicker on his feet, he's been running away- ah, I mean training with Hayate without Yugao."

Kobura now called Anko snorted and pushed her mask to the side of her head. Then pointed at her grinning face with her thumb. "You see this face? This is a face of disbelief, because I know that Genma has to rescue Hayate when he says something wrong. Honestly!" Anko sighed. "What do you take me for? An idiot? And besides, Hayate needs some help in love, romance! Romance, I say!" I always knew that Kobura and Anko were both crazy, no wonder they were the same person. Or probably twin sisters. Yeah. Twin sisters.

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of my head.

"Haha! I win!" I looked to my left while on the ground. Hayate was standing above Kakashi with his hands at two vital points: His neck, and his heart. Kitsune held out his hand. "Ahem, payment." Anko grumbled as she payed double his wage. The proper payment for gambling in Konoha. But I wondered how Kitsune-Taichou's parents would react if they found out he was gambling.

But then a thought crossed my mind. Did he even have"There, 150 ryo, happy?!" That was when I noticed something, Kitsune's voice sounded...Familiar. I didn't know many people with deep voices, but this one sounded like it could be both. A deep voice, and a high pitched one. Did I know anyone like that?

Kitsune nodded. "Yup, come on Kakashi, let's go home." He then reached up to grab the Hatake's slumped down shoulders then dragged him into the distance away from the training ground to Konoha. Until...

"Oi, Taichou! Uchiha-san's awake!" Blinking confusedly, I searched for the voice. I then found an Anko in my face with her hand up in greeting. "Yo!"

"Augh!" I made a strangled noise as I got up and scrambled away on my butt near the safety of another tree.

* * *

_**Naruto's Point of** **View**_

_Hm, so Itachi's on my team, hah? This'll be interesting._ I walked up to Itachi while having my left hand grasped to Kashi-nii's right shoulder thus dragging him. I raised my right hand in greeting, but not as creepy as Anko did. "Yo. So, you're the new guy, huh?" I held out my hand. "Kitsune, or as people call me in the Bingo Book, Kage, for being quick on my feet and hidden like a shadow. _Also since Kage Bunshin _is_ my speci_a_lty, along with the fact that not many know my real identity under the mask, literally and mentally, and that I'm next in line for Jiji's seat, but he doesn't need to know all that. _ Itachi pushed his weasel mask to the side of his head, then returned the handshake and got up. "Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi."

**Hm, he seems okay, for an Uchiha. If you plan on befriending anyone, this one seems all right. His chakra, is, different than others. Alongside his younger brother. A little gaki, but still okay. If you be friends with Itachi like you did with Kakashi, you have the entire clan serving you! After all, your parents knew the head** **family.**

_Really? Who were my parents anyway? Hokage-Jii says that they were the most important people and that I'm living at their old house!_

**...Uh...I'll tell you that when you're older or something, kay, kit?**

Unbeknownest to me, my surrogate kitsune father was sweating bullets. And imagining himself as a human in a red kimono tugging at his collar with his index finger nervously.

**_Che, I can't believe that Naruto would ask this question right now! And so young! Hm, I blame Hatake and the Sarutobi. Oh, if only I had a HUMAN FORM! Then I would take my Naru away! Yes! My precious~!_**

I nodded my head then gestured to the people around. "Kuma, also know as Morino Ibiki." Ibiki replied with a grunt of acknowledgement and a nod. "Hn." I pointed at Genma and Anko. "You've already met those two, and this-" I used my right hand to point behind me. "is the last known Hatake, who everyone says is my lover, I don't know why."

Anko giggled at me then said to Itachi. "Lover boy over there's in love with Taichou." I tilted my head for like the fifteenth time. "Honestly, how do you know he's in love with me? Kakashi, do you love me like Anko and Genma say?" I placed him in a sitting position against a tree. He started blushing, don't know why.

"Uh, uh, um, uh, er...Well...yeah I love you..." I looked at Anko and Genma. "Yeah, so he loves me. So what's the big deal? Don't you love the important people in your life?" Genma bent down in front of me as if he were talking to a child. Well he was. Physically. "Yeah, but he loves you the same way as Yugao and Hayate love each other." Confused, I asked, "Yeah, but that's because they're important to each other." Anko face palmed. Forget it! He won't understand 'till he's in his 30's! Ugh, Genma, you're giving him the talk when he turns 40!" Kakashi put his hands around my ears, but I still heard what he said.

"I will NOT let MY Naru-chan be tainted by YOU TWO!" Then we realized we still had a sixth party. "Naru-chan? Who's that?"

"N-N-No one! It's just a nickname!" Kashi-nii stuttered. "Just one question..." Itachi inquired. "Yeah?" I answered. "Who exactly are you?" As he said this, he gestured at everyone with me last. "I know everyone except you. Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Kakashi, but, who are you.?

I smiled under my mask, then in reply, I said. "That's a decision I'm going to have to make another day." Then grabbed Kakashi's shoulder again. "Come on, Kakashi, we need to go see Hokage-sama for the mission. We already spent half an hour here, it's 0350 hours now."

* * *

**_Third Person Point of View_**

The said "Hokage-sama" was busy dealing with something worst than the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist, the ever growing still unknown Akatsuki, Hanzo the Salamander himself, and any of the Sannin on rampages...**_Paperwo_**_**rk.**_

Struggling, Sarutobi Hiruzen used a calligraphy brush to write and sign documents fast, he wanted to sleep all day and rest, but he didn't trust the elders to not attempt to place a spy in his ANBU ranks when they were informed of their former teammate's absence from the seat. Sighing when he heard a knock on the door, he felt relieved. "Enter." He had said.

But alas, the door did not open, but there were now six swirls of leaves with ANBU appearing. Sigh. Why did they never use the door? _It's always the window or this. _The Sandaime smiled wryly when he saw his surrogate grandson, and was amused when he saw THE Hatake Kakashi being dragged around by his 8 year old captain that he was crushing on. Yes, Anko and Genma _had_ been keeping him informed.

Trying to keep a calm and cool face while smiling warmly instead of giggling like a schoolgirl, he said, "So, how was your bonding?" This made Anko frown and look slightly put out and grumpy. "You tell me, you weren't the one waking up at 3 in the morning, you were asleep using your paperwork as a pillow! I should know, you assigned us as your guards! We had to send Kuren to get new ones! Embarrassed, the Sandaime Hokage cleared his throat. "Eh herm, well, about that...Anyway, I now have a mission to assign you all now that you have a new teammate!" Everyone sweatdropped at the attempt to change the subject.

Naruto had released Kakashi by then, and had stepped up and kneeled in front of the desk which held mounds of paperwork with a trash bin nearby with broken brushes. Who said that the Hokage was as cool as a cucumber? Actually, from time to time, he snapped, literally and mentally. _Poor, poor brushes. Gomenasai, Ink-san! I couldn't save you from being stabbed by brushes! _Little, innocent Naruto, in his inner mind, was then carried away to "Kurama Tou-san!" by a much, much, older and taller Naruto with his Kitsune mask pushed to the side of his face. [_**Think of Shippuden Naruto in ANBU** __**uniform**_] When ANBU Naruto was back in control, he spoke with an authorative voice, only obeying his superiors, excluding the three elders and their civilian council dogs.

Even Kakashi's ninken were more civilized and smarter than that at least. "Hokage-sama, since prior to...ahem, last night's conversation, I presume that you have a mission for us to complete?" The "Fire Shadow" then changed to a somber and gloomy expression. This meant business, and everyone stood up even straighter, save for the jinchuuriki who was still kneeling to his leader.

"The Daimyo of Hi no Kuni has contacted me personally for my best men. Kusagakure, a small village hidden in the grass, has stooped very low this morning. At 2 in the morning, the Daimyo and Madamu Shijimi's **_[6]_** 5 year old son was kidnapped by a spy that was placed in the ranks a year ago and was one of their most trusted guards. Until now. They say that if by the next month they do not recieve 5 million ryo, they end it."

This hit home to Naruto, he may have gotten used to the glares having been with Kurama all his life. But, this, this, _child_ had never seen anything bad. The most pain the boy could've gotten would've been from tripping. And now, all of a sudden, he just becomes a _bargaining chip for money_. Gripping his knee and the ground with his two hands, Naruto then replied, "I'll do it, but I don't care if everyone refuses, I will save this child no matter what." He smiled wryly, given the situation. "After all, this is my nindo." _**[7]**_

Nodding in conformation and agreement, Ibiki and Kakashi stepped forward. But Ibiki let the wolf-like ANBU to do the talking. "Hokage-sama, I accept, as does Kuma." He looked left. "Well...Kuren? Kobura? What about you two?" Anko, fists clenched, and teeth grit, opened her mouth in sadness and sympathy. She had known what it felt like to be betrayed by someone that you held dearly close to your heart.

"We accept, and Kuren, don't you dare back out of this, or so help me, when we get back, consider yourself alone for the rest of your life." Anko was smiling wickedly, and there was a hidden meaning so innocent Naruto wouldn't understand. _**Shiranui Genma, if you don't help me save this little boy, consider yourself CASTRATED with a dull, rusty kunai. Oh! And say good bye to dating anyone and having a family! Buh-bye!**_

Intimidated, the only known Shiranui gulped, then, putting on a brave face, said, "O-of course I'm going! N-no need to intimidate me! You d-didn't have to anyway! It's not l-like it's gonna work anyway." Genma used a dazzling smile with sparkles and a pink-purple background. He _was _wearing his mask on the side of his face!

"Besides, you know I'm too irresistible to hurt!" Which resulted in Anko using superhuman strength, taught by Tsunade in her short time before leaving the village, to punch Genma into the wooden floor.

Wincing, Itachi stepped up, then nodded. "As my first mission on this team, I will gladly accept as well." Thinking of his otouto, and...Naruto, he added: "And I will never let people like that capture young children for something they didn't even do!" With determination burning in his eyes, he looked at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, when do we set off? And where?"

Hiruzen placed a scroll at the edge of his desk across from him. "Kitsune, rise." Obeying the order, he also accepted the scroll that held the whereabouts of the evildoers' base. "You will leave now, I presume that everyone has everything to prepare, right?" Kitsune joined the formation of a line and all stood tall. "Hai, Hokage-sama!" Then left out the window in blurs. The Sandaime sighed. _Maybe I can just give the seat to Naruto after this. This is too much. The tokubetsu jounin (Special Jounin) won't mind, and neither do the ANBU and the shinobi_ _council_. He yawned._ I _~really~ _should retire._

* * *

**_Kusa Nin Boot Camp...Tea Country  
_**

In ANBU mode, Naruto then gave out the orders and layed out the map. "All right, there's six of us, and about 500 to 1000 of them, or so. We need to stop them before they reach Kusagakure. Kuren, aim from the trees, and make one or two kage bunshins. Don't use all your chakra though, you may be intercepted by any chakra sensors that we don't have any intel on." Genma nodded. "Hai."

The 8 year old pointed to the back of the boot camp on the map. "Kobura, think you could summon snakes to attack the forces from behind lest we get caught sneaking in?" She nodded. "I can do that, Taichou."

Kuma then decided to speak up. "If I may offer my services in a specific way, but may you capture the heads of the group? I would then be able to interrogate people and in return, I will knock out many." He was grinning maliciously under his mask with eyes glinting with excitement. Kitsune just rolled his eyes. "That depends, the heads of all this mess, or the _actual_ heads of all the dead corpses?"

"..Well when you put it that way-" Ibiki was interrupted by a harsh whisper. "Are you guys always this crazy?!" Itachi asked. "...Yes. Yes we are." Genma replied. "You're the only one that's lasted this far. Everyone was deemed unworthy when they were knocked unconcious by Anko's, so called "Flaming Death Kick". She doesn't even add fire, how is it flaming then?" He made air quotes as he said that. He received a bonk on the head. "Hey! I'm working on my Katon jutsus. Another mouthful, and you'll be my test subject." Genma visibly blanched under his mask.

Naruto then harshly whisper-yelled; "Another mouthful, and you two have to suffer being genins for a month and be Tora's personal ~cat kitten friends~!" He threatened in a sing song voice.

"...All right then, Taichou. Harsh. Good captain, but harsh." Anko replied with a deadpan expression. Sighing, the Taichou rolled up the scroll map, placed it on a stump nearby, then used a Katon jutsu to burn it, then a Suiton jutsu to dowse the flames so the smoke wouldn't reveal their location, and a Fuuton jutsu to scatter the remnants in to the opposite direction of the boot camp." Clapping his hands together, then wiping it on his pants, he turned to face Inu and Itachi.

"You two, you're with me for assassination through that rock" The blonde gestured at a small rock under a bush behind a tree. "that the Kusa nin think that no one would look under." He then proceeded to it, then concentrated chakra on his placed hand on the small boulder which showed a seal. "Just give me a second, Kuren, Kuma, Kobura, dispatch." They shunshined away, just when Naruto completed the seal, which was pretty fast, considering that this was ANBU hand seal speed fo his team to perform.

The small slip of paper which had a handwritten seal that only a fuuinjutsu master would understand was then placed on the rock, opening a stairwell. Naruto faced the two that served under the Hokage, and to a lesser extent, him. He nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

**_?_**

**_Below Ground, the Dungeon_**

Considering all the jail cells under the camp, you would assume that the Kusa Nin were here for years. _Hm, must've been created to hide prisoners during a quick get away, _Naruto wondered. _not many fuuinjutsu masters alive, this one must've been paid millions of ryo. The dirty cheats, stealing children to be held ransom for money._ _It's always money this, money that._

But Naruto was soon brought out of his musings when he heard a cry, well, _crying_ actually.

"*Sob* Okaa-san, Otou-chan. *Whimper* Where are you?" Naruto used the universal sign to stop, then hid behind the wall which led to the corner of the corridor towards the Daimyo's son. It was a GIGANTIC room as big as the sewer room where his father lived. "Aw! Shut yer trap, kid! Hmph, you're such a brat, you act like you haven't gone without meals before!" The blonde grit his teeth for like the third time that morning. _And_ they were _starving_ him?!_  
_

**Sochi, don't lose control of your emotions, I don't wish to see you get hurt if you accidentally kill your teammates.**

Naruto then inhaled and exhaled and got a hold of himself. _Arigato, Tou-san. _All he got in reply was a grunt.

Itachi paused in his listening and pondered. _How would we be able to save the kid? Taichou should know that the kid shouldn't be harmed, right? It's common sense! _He reached out a hand as if to grasp Naruto's shoulder, but didn't, and kept his hand in midair. "Taichou, if I may-" But he was soon interrupted. "If you are insinuating that Kitsune-Taichou needs help, then you best back off." The shortest of the trio looked up at the man three times his age. (Naruto's 8 and Kakashi is 24)

Then threatened in a cold voice with an icy tone. "Kakashi. Back off of your junior. He meant no harm. Besides." He got up from sitting against the wall while wondering when he started crouching and stretched. "I have a plan, you two just stay here. But, just one thing." The Kyuubi jinchuuriki then focused as much killer intent as he could on the two without giving away their location to the two or three guards that were as strong as tokubetsu jounin to low rookie ANBU. "**_Stay here, no matter what happens. If one of you set foot out there, I'll kill__ you. If you even TRY to help, the boy's life will be in danger. Do you understand?_**"

Both older yet lower ranked ANBU shivered. Kakashi, who's nerve was steeled yet melted by Naruto's heart, regained courage and confidence first and replied for the both of them. And seeing that Itachi was still recovering, used his captain's first name.

"...Hai, Naruto. I trust you, and believe in you. Just...Don't use too much KI, okay? Kitsune-Taichou?" Naruto in turn laughed in a deep baritone voice, but unlike Ibiki's. Then did a two fingered salute. "Hai, Nii-san..." Naruto snapped his fingers quietly in his other junior's face. "Oi, Itachi, get a hold of yourself and wake up."

Said weasel shook his head and had a confused face. "What? Where...?" Kitsune just shook his head. "Just...stay here, and hold Itachi back. He may not restrain himself from what he'll see."

With the plan set into action, the captain of an elite ANBU squad did handseals unknown to Kakashi, and presumably, an unconcious almost Itachi.

The handseals...

.

.

.

resulted in _nothing._

Itachi, who broke out of his stupor, then proceeded to question his superior. "Etto, Captain? What are you...?" The jinchuuriki turned ANBU just shushed him. Like a little _baby. _Which made Kitsune smirk. but it didn't feel as great as shushing a _real_ Uchiha. Real as in, stick stuck up ass, placed on pedastal on top of the world since birth and being snooty for a _few_ of the requirements.

As the young blonde walked into the small damp room which held the Daimyo's heir, he was then spotted by three guards. Two lazing around, and the one yelling at the small boy trapped in the cell, his (the boy, not the guard) royal blue kimono with ripped up sleeves and scratches on his face and pant legs, and the symbol of Hi no Kuni on the back slashed in half, and bleeding as well.

The two lazy guards may have been strong, but by the looks of it, were passed out, probably from being lightweights in drinking. _Hm...Even Gai could eat and drink more than these guys. Probably going on about youth right now for his speech to his future Genin in the next four years. _Naruto then shuddered_. I almost feel bad for his students. Almost. Their parents'll probably teach 'em to hate me too._

But the third guard however, was not drunk and was perfectly sober. "Well, well, well. I was thinking you wouldn't show up. I've been training for this moment, and I'm sure you have too! After all, we are the greatest of rivals-"_  
_

"I'm sorry," Naruto replied confusedly, " but who are you?" The so called "raibaru" fell to the ground, feet sticking haphazardly in the air, twitching every now and then. But then the strange Kusa shinobi recovered, then proceeded to do the pointing at himself that all weird people did with their thumb for some reason.

"Don't you know me? Surely you must have hit your head on something! After all, I-"

"Right, right, I fought you, you lost, and, not wanting to hurt your pride, refused to be bested by a kid, and self proclaimed yourself my rival, right?" Saying that Kakashi and Itachi were downright confused was an understatement. Happily, the guy smiled (like this, - :D) and said, "So you remember?"

"..No, I don't." Which made him sob in tears cascading into a river.

And that was when Naruto got a good look at his, so called rival, because only Sasuke and Sasuke alone could call himself that, even if Naruto was already _waay_ ahead of his Uchiha friend. The man had brown spiky hair sticking up, a goatee, and a white fabric headband - instead of a Grass ninja's regular one - with red triangles on it. He also was wearing a blue tanktop, and wore a fabric around his waist that was an upside down triangle covering his lower abdomen and legs, but gladly he was wearing pants under it with shinobi sandals. That was when Naruto remembered and snapped his fingers._  
_

"Oh! I know you," the blonde remarked. "-you're that guy with the blood complex. _" _Naruto had recalled in the bingo book an unknown traveler who became a mass murderer whenever blood was mentioned into the equation.

"...But your name wasn't really worth remembering. If I recall right, you lost to me in gambling dice, cards, _AND_ drinking! Heh, to think you lost to a kid who's an 8-year old! But then again, I am an ANBU." The strange man was infuriated and decided to challenge the squirt, whom he thought was bratty.

"Urusai! My name is Chisioyaro Bakada! **_[I did a pun here,]_** Never mind! Let's fight!" He then did a tiger stance, whereas the jinchuuriki held a kunai out in front of him with his left hand stretched out behind him. Naruto didn't mind a fight, besides, the young boy that was the heir to Hi no Kuni needed his rest, as he had passed out when the the ANBU squad had arrived. Naruto then raised his kunai,

.

.

.

...then proceeded to cut himself straight down the right side of his chest, blood gushing everywhere, causing him to cough up even more blood. Bakada froze, his nose crinkling at the scent of the new foreign liquid that entered his senses. While this was happening, Itachi was furiously trying to escape the grasp of Kakashi's hands, which were trying to stop the boy from marching in there, and from giving away their position with a scream of outrage. Naturally, he would be pissed too, but he believed that Naruto was fine.

After all, why else would he say dattebayo to Kakashi over and over? Even if Kakashi was the last person to believe Naruto, then he would _still_ FUCKING BELIEVE IT even after the day he died. Bakada's eyes became narrowed, and downright _murderous _with a red glint to his then he growled and snarled animalistically. The Hatake's heart sank as he hoped that his senpai/crush was right about being fine...

The Chisioyaro spoke in a dead-like, monotone, zombie voice. His hair covered his eyes as he looked at the ground...

...

...

...

"..._Chisio_..._Chisio_..."

Saying that Kakashi and Itachi were panicking was an understatement, they were both worried for NARU-CHAN! Er, well, Kitsune-Taichou for Itachi, but STILL, HE'S AN EIGHT YEAR OLD! Then Itachi grabbed Kakashi's shoulder to get his attention, then pointed to Naruto's left hand forming seals behind his back.

-Find...Safety...Everything's...*wince*..alright.. .Damn..Kakashi for being...terrible teacher ..hand seal language...Itachi, take..._Bakashi _to hide...tree stump..where...map..was...Before...he tries...to..-

Naruto coughed and hacked agin.

-stop me...Genjutsu...and seal..use..chakra...to enter...I'll be fine...-

Naruto smiled, with blood dripping down his mouth, but they were too shocked and focused on the hand seals to notice or do anything.

-Use chakra...Run...GO! Hurry!-

Itachi, not wanting his taichou to get killed by a psychopath, and blatantly disobeying his orders...

...Shunshined in front of the young blonde, holding his katana sideways to block the man's strike with his double sided spear. The psychopathic brunette sneered at Itachi. "Oh? Looks like I've got another little toy to play with, huh?...Hm. But you're not worth my time."

He used more force with his spear, making Itachi fall back on his ass, and, charged straight at his kneeling taichou, who was..._still. _Itachi would have considered the fact that his superior was dead, if it weren't for the fact that he was holding himself upright.

But he was soon brought out of his reverie of thoughts when he realized why Kitsune was leader, _and the Kage_. The way it appeared to Itachi and Bakada, Naruto melded into the shadows, then did a side kick onto the back of the latter's head, knocking him out, forcing his head into the ground, causing a dent, and causing him to bleed severely.

Naruto, who was still wounded, winced as he got up, "Ow...I really should retire, but I can't until someone else does." which made Itachi confused, but he put it in the back of his head, alongside the thoughts of how the nickname Naru-chan would fit perfectly for _his_, ahem, _Sasuke's_ little blonde friend. Kakashi sped to Naruto, worried about the deep gash. Knowing that he was being stared at, looked at the Hatake with a relieving and warm gaze.

"I'm fine, Kakashi, don't worry, it'll heal. Besides, it isn't as deep as it looks."

Which was a _lie. _It was, in fact, _inches_ away from the critical area of Naruto's vital points. And caused major blood loss. But he could feel his father desperately, yet tenderly, healing it slowly, so as not to harm or interefere with the chakra flow.

The _Kyuubi_ no Kitsune clicked his tongue several times.

**Ah? Ma, ma, Naruto, you sure got yourself into a mess, this time, hah? **Naruto only snorted in his mind, but then he got worried, not for himself, technically, when he heard a small crying voice from atop the fox's head. From _himself_, well, technically again, though, but from hiim no less.

'*sniff*, *sniff*, is Kitsune going to...*gulp*, die, Otou-san?' Kitsune frantically waved his hands from side to side with closed eyes and tried to soothe the younger blonde's nerves.

_Ah! Iie, iie, Naru-chan! I'm not going to die! It's just a ~really~ big cut, okay? And look! It's healing really quick since I used that healing technique Anko-nee-chan taught me! See?_

To the people that are confused (and reading this), earlier, the handseals that you _thought _were revealed to be nothing were in fact, simply, iryojutsu techniques. The jutsu let Naruto heal 25% faster than the body recovered normally. It was another technique that Tsunade had Anko before leaving the village, alongside with the chakra induced strength punches.

Naruto looked up at Kitsune with watery, teary eyes. '*sniff*, H-hontou? T-that's good...'

* * *

Kitsune Naruto then returned to the real world, and the wound felt less painful. Until he took a step, slightly moving his abdomen as he walked. _AUGGHH! Why does this hurt like hell?! _He then attempted to shake it off as he went to pickpocket the three guards.

_Hm...Let's see, 1000 yen, ooh, more money for my ramen budget, a storage scroll, a key, three pills- hey, a key! _Naruto went to unlock the cell door, but not before giving the pills to the Hatake and the Uchiha and eating his own by slipping into his mask.

The Hatake gladly accepted the supplement, and faced the entrance into the cell room they were standing in, guarding and protecting his sensei's son and the Uchiha, while hiding his face...Not like Naruto hadn't seen it already.

The brat had pulled it off at the age of 3, thankfully and fortunately at the elder's household that was his apartment, far away from the Hatake compound where Hatake Sakumo commited seppuku.

Kakashi still couldn't quite get over it, so he just tried to get his mind on to another topic of choice. So the living and younger Hatake decided to ponder about the result of the demasking as he chewed on the bland nutrient capsule.

It, was, _horrible_. The result, and this pill! Bleh! Were the Kusa nin _this_ poor enough to use dirt in a pill? Well, he wasn't sure if it was dirt, but he knew what it tasted like, after falling prey to an Uzumaki's traps involving face planting to the ground.

The Hatake was also the laughing stock of the village for an entire year. Well, the shinobi part, that was. The civilian part of Konohagakure no Sato were just INfuriated that THE 'Kyuubi brat, and/or demon', got to see _the_ 'Kakashi-sama' that mothers and fathers practically BRED their daughters (and occasionally sons) to marry when they were coming of age, just so they could raise their social status, fame, and especially, _fortune_.

That just made Kakashi disgusted. But let's stop thinking about the Hatake, let's talk about the other people as well. So for the Uchiha, his thoughts and emotions that were hidden from view from his ANBU and professional side had finally _burst free _as multiple thoughts ran across his mind, full of Naruto, Naruto, and _Naruto_.

Itachi never knew that he could feel such a warmth. Earlier, when it had happened, he had just downplayed it as a feeling that would be brotherly. But, it didn't feel as cold compared to the love for Sasuke. Itachi was shocked, and, slightly angry. How could the love for his otouto be cold, considering all the warmth and love he felt for the young blonde?

He watched him a couple times, guarding him from the angry wrath of the hateful villagers. But throughout all that Naruto was perfectly fine. But there _was _this_ one _time when Itachi threatened to kill an ANBU who said that "he could care less about the Kyuubi brat", and, that, "he could die in a hole or disappear, so that they wouldn't have to stain their hands 'ridding the world of a disgrace to the village' to finally get revenge for their loved ones".

It actually sounded really stupid.

But never mind, because Itachi was finished with his pill, and emotions would only cloud his decisions in battle. As if he read his mind, his taichou had gotten up from a sitting position on a table that had the two drunkenly stupored men that were poor excuses for ninja and seated in the two chairs available.

Naruto hoisted the young boy that was the Daimyo's son and turned captive into his arms like a groom would a bride, then turned to face Kakashi, who was still looking out to the corridor.

"Inu, we're moving out, Itachi, use your Sharingan to check outside for any enemies."

Itachi faced his captain, red, Sharingan eyes blazing through his mask. "Hai, Taichou."

Itachi may have appeared very professional, but by the tone of his voice, you could tell that he was very pleased that his first mission with this new ANBU squad was going well. He just hoped that other missions would be like this. You see, Itachi...was a pacifist. He disliked fighting and killing, unless it was to protect loved ones and innocents such as this child.

There was nothing bad happening yet, Anko, and Ibiki, and Genma were probably wiping out people outside by now. So the four set out, Itachi in the front, Kakashi guarding the back,- in case that _bakayarou _woke up- due to Naruto's inability to use handseals, and his insistence on carrying the boy, who was, -oh. He's awake now. "Where, where am I?

Naruto looked down at the boy while he was walking up the long stairs, passing the empty cells. "Hi, uh, it's gonna be all right, we're going to take you home now, okay?"

Naturally, Naruto didn't hang out with kids his age besides Sasuke, and, possibly Itachi, much less younger. So he just decided to be nice, friendly, and considerate to this child. Oh, we still didn't get his name. "Etto, do you think you could tell me your name? It'd be a lot easier, -tebayo." Luckily, Itachi was too focused solely on using his Sharingan to watch for enemies, and thinking of his mission to hear the verbal tic.

The Hi no Kuni heir looked up at the older boy. "...Takeru." Takeru then gathered enough courage to say this one question. "...What's yours?" This made him stop in his tracks, wide eyed, thinking about all the people that ever wanted to get to know him.

* * *

_/My name is Uchiha Itachi, my otouto's told me a lot about you. I'm not sure if he's told you about me though. Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto./_

_/Ara, mitte, Fugaku! It's Sasuke! Ah, and he brought a friend! My name is Uchiha Mikoto, and this is my husband Fugaku. What's your name, young man?/_

_/Ano...You don't seem like the other kids, and you look a little lonely, so...My names Uchiha Sasuke, what's yours?/_

_____/My name is Itachi. Pleased to meet you. Please don't think of me as an ANBU sent to watch you, but as an older brother. And may I ask your name?/_

___/I guess since I'm going to watch you, and you have grown on me, my name's Hatake Kakashi. You can call me that instead of Inu. I mean, I already know your name, but you're three, so you'll probably forget about me when you're older though. I knew your parents, and I see them in you, too./_

* * *

Naruto must have been in thought for a while because Itachi was looking behind himself at Naruto worriedly. As was Kakashi for the sudden stop. But he was soon brought out of his thoughts by a worried "Mister?" from Takeru. The boy who was still smiling throughout his entire 12 years of life, from worse, to bad, to good, then great, replied with a kind gaze.

_"Kitsune. _You may call me Kitsune, Takeru." And resumed walking. When they reached outside, it was quiet. No bodies, no blood, what happened? That was when Anko shunshined to the shortest of the group, proceeding to scare Naruto, slightly_, just slightly._ "Sorry 'bout the startle, Taichou, had to clean up a bit to not scare the boy here. My name's Kobura, but you can call me Anko.

"Are we going to see my family again?", asked the meek boy who was excited and hopeful. "Oh yeah," the jinchuuriki remembered, "do you want to be put down? I mean, do you want to, you know, stretch your legs a bit and walk around? One of us could take you." Takeru thought for a bit, then decided to go with Anko for a short walk while she watched out for more enemy soldiers.

Ibiki and Genma then shunshined to the edge of the forest where the three were. Naruto, was sitting on a log, his right hand holding his head with his arm on his knee, with a bored expression on his face while Itachi was leaned on a tree, also while Kakashi was sitting on his knees beside Naruto like a lost puppy. Genma removed his mask and then spoke to his younger friend and ANBU teammate confusedly.

"Hm...You know, Taichou? I actually thought that this mission would be harder to do, I mean, did you take out any like big bosses or something at least?"

The only reply he got was eyes staring into his soul. "Has Anko's sadism rubbed off again on you?"

"At least he hasn't gotten her sense of style and perverted ways." Ibiki added in.

Itachi joined in the conversation. "But, who's more of a pervert? Kakashi-san, or Anko?"

This made everybody except a dog looked up into the sky with a thoughtful pose while stroking their chins. "Hmmmm..." Everyone said simultaneously, making Inu have a tick mark on his face. "Was this really our mission? Shouldn't we be getting home by now?"

As Kakashi said that, Takeru came back, followed by Anko, who was holding some sealing scrolls. "Oi, look what we found in some birds' nest in a tree," she threw the scrolls at the young blonde, "some sealing scroll to carry water, you need it more than I do, Taichou, plus, I found myself more sharpened kunai." She grinned wickedly at this.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go home so we can go to sleep." Itachi grumbled. Sleep-deprived Itachi was very out of character at times. But that was when Naruto bursted his bubble.

"You do realize that we have a child with us right? We have to go to Fire Country to bring him back to his parents." That was when the weasel fell on his knees and looked to the sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Very, out of character.

* * *

After returning Takeru to Fire Country, we end up back at the Hokage Tower. . .

Hiruzen, finally finished with the dreaded paperwork, got up from his seat to get rest at his resting room that was nearby to his office. But as he stood up from his chair, and after _finally_ cleaning his room of those leaves, six more came once again. "Hokage-sama, we've come back from our mission."

Kitsune's voice had reverted back to the cold, monotone voice that some found awfully boring to listen to, while some called professional. "I have also decided to reveal the secret, since Itachi is trustworthy enough to stay and know the truth."

The Sarutobi's eyes glistened with understanding and pride, knowing that his surrogate grandson was finally make more friends. If only they weren't as sadistic as Anko and perverted as Kakashi, then he'd be fine with that.

"I understand, Kitsune, rise, and remove your mask." The six-year old rised from the mandatory reporting position when speaking to the Hokage, and, hesatatingly, and slowly at that, removed his mask. Itachi was mesmerized at this, not many had seen_ the_ Kitsune's face before.

First blonde hair, that was noticeable from behind, so Itachi considered the Yamanakas, but their hair was never this bright before, so that was probably out of the question. There was also the possibility of a foreigner, that is. And the other option would be that of a little to no chance, that was, if it is, that same little boy that Itachi had finally gotten to meet the other day.

And that was when he saw those eyes, those cerulean, blue, _sapphire _eyes of his, that was when he knew. So he decided to take a _pretty, daring guess._ He gulped.

"Naruto, you? All this time...you were Kitsune?" And all Naruto could was smile and nod in reply. He found it rather amusing that someone twice his age and size would be like this, very surprised. He was even more surprised that said person was Uchiha Itachi. He has practically cracked the mask of Uchiha Itachi. But that might've happened when he kissed him on the cheek.

Then Naruto, while holding his mask to his side turned around and walked out to the doorway. "Well, I'm tired, got the Academy to go to tomorrow, got to go at stupid for the public, and you know, all in a day's work, right?" He raised a hand in goodbye and farewell as he walked out the door. "But that's an ANBU's life, huh? You never know who could be wearing a mask..." With that said, he shunshined away.

And that was when Itachi knew that he would have a hard time cracking the enigma that was Uzumaki Naruto. And along the lines of that, the feelings he felt when the blonde had kissed him, he realized that those were the budding feelings of a crush. Little did he know that he was in for a surprise when he found out that he had a competitior...But that's a story for another day...

* * *

_**A/N: Yeah, I wanted to write a fight scene, but it would have taken the update to be longer, but I promise that I will write one in Kakashi's arc, which is also two chapters and will be updated quicker, because fluff is my thing, along with other stuff. School's starting, but I should be able to post the two chapters soon.**_

_**I'm just gonna get to planning and typing up Kakashi's story, and uh, heh, heh, sorry for the wait, you know! So, uh, I will get to typing up the next two chapters quickly and in a flash!**_

By the way, most of the footnotes aren't underlined, and my iPad keeps messing up the stuff and taking away the underlines. So if you see something that's not underlined and is supposed to be, sorry!

_**[1]- Kobura = Cobra (Only if you didn't read the guideline at the beginning)**_

_**[2]- 0300 hours = 3:00 AM (ex= 2100 hours = 9:00 PM)  
**_

_**[3]- Hawk, who is Gekkou Hayate, a kenjutsu sword master, and his (Canon) lover, purple haired Uzuki Yugao, who is a VERY dangerous Cat (Neko).**_

_**[4]- Hahahue = Mother, and Chichiue = Father**_

_**[5] - Kuren = Crane [See #1's (-) ]**_

_**[6] - Madamu [Madam] Shijimi is the lady who owns the cat Tora during the D Rank missions.**_

_**[7] - Nindo = Way of The Ninja**_

_**[8] - Chisio = blood, or just look down there \/**_

_**Chisio**yaro _Bakada

_**Chisio = [blood]**_

_yaro_ and bakada- baka_yarou_, referring to stupidness, and/or being an idiot.


End file.
